How Meli Got Her Yami
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: A teenage girl named Melichan has had enough of bullies. Now this Hikari has set up a training school to see who is the best suited Yami for her. Please R and R. Better than it sounds! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

"How Meli got her Yami" 

PROLOUGUE = This is the story of a sweet, 19 year old, Hikari named Meli-chan. She had a great life and she had friends, but sadly something happened to this Hikari which made her realize something. Meli-chan needed a Yami and now. It all started one day, while her and her friends were hanging out.

"Chapter 1 The School for Yamis" 

Meli was being picked on yet again. Normally this Hikari could tend to herself, but today it was bad. Things had reached their limit. "I'm sick of it! I'm tired of being ridiculed, subjected to vileness, and picked on! I can no longer protect my innocence," she cried as tears glistened in her blue eyes. "I'm taking drastic measures. I'm opening up a Yami training school and the best student shall become my Yami!" Her friends just looked at her strangely. "Okay, if you want to," said Tea'. Whatever you want to do, I guess," said Miho. Serenity nodded with a smile. "I'll be happy to help you out," said Yugi, "and Yami will be your first student." "But Yugi I..." Yugi nudged Yami with his elbow. "Come on, it'd help Meli-chan out." "Alright I'll help. If it makes you happy Meli-chan." "Thank you Pharaoh-chan!" she cried as she gwomped him. (I can't believe I'm doing this) Yami thought to himself, but then he smiled and returned the embrace. "You know what? I'm sure, Ryou-kun would agree to it too. Tomb Robber could use some training." So, with some planning Meli-chan, along with her friends, sent out notices around the city and set up 'Meli's Yami Training School".

The next day, there was chaos at Ryou Bakura's house. "I'M NOT GOING! NO WAY A SISSY GIRL LIKE THAT IS GOING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" "Please Bakura, it will be good for you." "NO RYOU! NO WAY!" "I'll take away your knives and 'little toys'." "TAKE THEM! I'M NOT GOING!" "Yugi's making Yami go (though making was a strong word)." "I DON'T CARE...what did you say? You mean the Baka Pharaoh has to go?" Ryou nodded. "Alright, I'll go. This I gotta see. The Almighty Pharaoh has to go to this kiddy preschool. This might be fun." Ryou sighed and sweatdropped. "At least I got him to go," he said to himself.

Meanwhile at the Mutou's Turtle Game Shop, "Thanks for going through with this, Yami." "It's alright Yugi. Like you said it would help Meli-chan. Besides, it might be fun." "Just promise me something." "What's that Hikari?" "Try not to outdo the other students too much. After all, this is to decide which one will make a good Yami for Meli-chan. You can't get top ranks, because you already have me." "I know that Yugi " he replied happily as he ruffled Yugi's hair. "Come on, I promised Meli, we'd help set up." "I'm right behind you."

Meli-chan was in an empty classroom at Domino High after asking the Principal nicely if she could "borrow" it for a few weeks. Tea, Miho, and Serenity were helping her set up. The door slid open and in walked Yugi and Yami. "Hello guys, thanks for coming. Atem-chan? Thanks for enrolling for me. I appreciate your participation. Oh, and try not to score too high because I'm trying to choose a Yami. You've already got Yugi-chan." "I know, Yugi gave me that speech this morning." "Oh sorry." "It's alright. I consider it as helping out a friend. Besides, who knows what I could learn." Yugi and Meli-chan smiled at him and he smiled back, happy that he could help. "Well, we're all set up here. Now we just wait and see who comes."

So the group waited until about 10:00 am. The first one in was Ryou, followed by a reluctant Bakura. "Hi Ryou-kun! Ah, glad you could bring Tomb Robber." "He didn't come willingly, until he heard Yami had to come." "I see." "Hello Baka Pharaoh, I see you were dragged into this as well. Who'd have thought the Mighty Pharaoh would need training?" Bakura teased. "Watch it Tomb Robber." "Now, now don't fight," Meli-chan cooed. Yami smirked. Bakura just took a desk, sat down, and crossed his arms. "Don't worry Yami, I know you're way better behaved than him." "Yugi-chan's right, don't you worry about Tomb Robber. I'll be giving him a dose of my 'special training' (wink). Yami smiled, trying to hold in a laugh. "Knew that'd make ya laugh Pharaoh-chan." Yugi, Miho, Tea, and Serenity smiled, also trying to hold in laughs. Yami smiled at them and took a seat at a desk away from Bakura. Four more students arrived and took their seats. "I think I'll go ahead and get started now." With that Yugi, Miho, Serenity, and Tea left. Meli-chan straightened her desk and stood to address the "class". "Good morning everyone. As you know, I'm a Hikari searching for a good Yami to protect me and especially my innocence. But, I'm not going to just choose anybody. You will all endure tough studies, experience hard training, and..." "Um, excuse me, but is this the Yami Training School?" The new girl that had just entered, who looked to be about 20 or so, immediately caught Meli-chan's eye. "Yes, and you are?" "My name's Jen, just Jen. I'm sorry, but am I late?" "Of course not, please take a seat. I'm Meli-chan." Jen smiled and sat next to Yami. (This girl, I sense something close to Meli's energy surrounding her. She might just work) Yami thought to himself. "Alright, as I was saying, you will all go through a week of training and the best, high scoring student shall take one final test, and if that student passes, they will be awarded the title of being my Yami. Now, shall we start?" Meli-chan said with a chipper smile.

HIKARIGIRL= Your fellow authoress, Hikarichan here. I hope you like where I'm going with this fic. It was a cute idea that is somewhat based off of a true-life experience with a close friend of mine. Please review, I'd love to update this fic. Wonder what will happen to Bakura? And what of this new girl, Jen? You'll have to review to find out.


	2. Training Begins

Training Begins  
  
"Shall we get started?" Meli-chan asked. There were nods and agreements from the eleven "students" in the room. "Now today we will start with the basics and abilities." "Oh joy, sounds like fun," muttered Bakura. Yami gave him a glare from across the room. Meli-chan gave a warning glare. Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now, first off we'll start with what weapons everyone has. Today's activities will be in alphabetical order, as will everything else for the next week. Please line up for me." Everyone lined up, Jen looked excited, but Bakura wasn't going that willingly. He refused to get up until two stern looks from Meli-chan and Yami and a forceful push from both got him into line.  
  
"Alright, please present your weapons." Five out of the eleven had nothing. Three had poor weaponry. Jen proudly showed what appeared to be a giant mallet. Meli-chan just smiled at Yami, knowing that him and Bakura had their Shadow Magic. Bakura thought it would be funny to "show his weapon" so he powered up, ready to use his Shadow Magic, but Yami gave him a warning glare as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. Meli-chan simply smiled sweetly at him. "Now, now Tomb Robber. Rough Housing will not be allowed." He glared evilly at her and was about to protest and severely hurt Meli-chan, but Yami went forward to stop him. However, Jen reacted faster and Bakura took a full hit from her mallet.  
  
Meli-chan stood there wide eyed and stared at Jen in awe. She genki smiled back, happily shouldering her mallet. Yami laughed. "Serves you right Baka Tomb Robber." "Ow! Damn girl!" he replied rubbing his head. "Please don't make me use it again," Jen said looking at him sternly. "Wow, Jen was it? That was amazing." "Thank you " "Thank you kindly Jen. If you wouldn't have done something I would have." "Pharaoh-chan, don't start. Now, after that display I have made a decision. I'm going to make some elimanations now. Good Job to everyone, and good effort to those who do not make it." She went down the line until only three, Yami, Jen, and Bakura were left. "Now, let's go outside. Please put your weapons away, as this will test your powers and physical abilities." Everyone, with Meli- chan in the lead, went outside and lined up again.  
  
"Okay, now, I will be calling you up by your abilities." She called the first name, which was one of the three other students, and showed them the Bully Obstacle Course she had set up. He failed, going out clumsily. "Good try, thank you for coming. I'm sure there's a Hikari out there for you," Meli-chan said as she patted him on the shoulder and sent him on his way. "That Baka was weak!" "Tomb Robber! That's not very sportsman like! You're getting it later." He glared again, but Jen flashed her mallet. Yami glared at him. Bakura rolled his eyes. The other two students faired better, but the one girl didn't score to high because she was a non-violent type. "Good job. You are all ready for the next level. Let's you all line up please?" They did so and Meli-chan counted them off. "Ah, five good candidates. Lunchtime. Let's go inside and grab something to eat."  
  
Everyone went back into the classroom and Meli-chan, with Yami and Jen's help, moved the desks so there was a nice little circle in the middle. "Now, let's use lunch to better acquaint ourselves. You all know about me, so how about we go around and find out more about you guys." "May I have the honors?" asked Yami very politely. "Yes you may Atem-chan." So, everyone went around and told a little bit about themselves. When it came to Jen, Meli-chan was amazed at how similar she was. Also, Meli's Charm (for those of you that don't know already, I have a cartouche that is known as the Mill. Charm) had started glowing slightly. Meli-chan sensed a similar energy to her own around Jen as well. She looked towards Yami and he gave a nod. /I felt the same thing when she sat next to me. She might just be it/ he linked to her. You really think so? Again he nodded. "I'm sure you all are very hungry now, so let's go ahead and eat already," Meli-chan said with a smile.  
  
After lunch, Meli-chan decided that she would test the remaining students by their powers, and if they had none, how they would defend her physically. "Alright everyone, let's take it back outside. I wish to see how well your powers and abilities measure up." For the other two students, she had set up a target range and a virtual chessboard. The Target Range was set up for the only other girl, because she had a Bow and Arrow set for her "Yami Weapon". The other boy was of mental power.  
  
While the other two did their tests, Meli turned her attention to Yami, Bakura, and Jen. "Bakura, here's where I put my foot down on you. I promised Ryou-chan, I'd take special care of you," she said with a nasty smirk. He glared at her with distaste. "Baka Hikari," he muttered under his breath. "I heard that. Now Ryou-chan wouldn't be to happy if he heard you say that now would he?" "Quit being a bully or I'll hit you again, Meanie," said Jen. Bakura immediately shut up and just stood there and crossed his arms. Meli-chan looked surprised as Jen yet again defended her. Wow! Someone besides Pharaoh-chan that can get the Baka Tomb Robber to shut up. She's good "Now let's see what you three can do. Jen I think you can help me by pairing up with Bakura. You can do his special training for me." "That girl's gonna school me? Why don't you do it yourself? I can't believe Ryou dragged me into this, both of you are Bakas and I'm not gonna ta...SMACK!" Jen took it upon herself to shut him up once again. "I told you I'd hit you," she said angrily. Meli-chan again was astounded. Yami was laughing really hard. "Stop laughing you Baka Pharaoh! It's not funny! That really smarts!" "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Can you teach him to shut up for me? All you have to do is use that mallet of yours. Does it have a specific name by chance?" "Yep, it's my Magical Mallet of Doom. " "Awesome, just keep the Baka Tomb Robber in line for me?" "Sure " "No way! Keep that crazy....BAM" "Please be nice, I really don't want to have to hit you." "OW! Keep away from me!" He ran off and Jen chased after him.  
  
Yami was now ROFLOL. Meli-chan couldn't help but smirk. She walked over and checked on the boy's chess match. He was psychically moving the pieces and doing a good job against his virtual opponent. Meli-chan smiled. "He might be one of the three top scoring kids," she thought. "Could you please not hover over me. I'm trying to concentrate." "That was rather rude," she thought as she walked away, "I don't like that." She went to check on the girl. She was making good aim with her bow and arrow. It was floating slightly and it had a pure aura around it. She watched as the girl aimed and fired. Sadly, the girl could not shoot well. All her arrows were in the white zone of the target. None had hit the bullseye or even come close. The girl looked nervously at her, "How am I doin?" "Not bad, keep trying," Meli-chan answered with a smile.  
  
Meli walked over to Yami, who was calmed down now. Jen and Bakura were nowhere to be found, but you could bet the Tomb Robber was getting chased and beaten by Jen. "Done laughing now are we?" "Sorry about that Meli- chan." "It's alright Atem-chan. It's quite funny actually. Ryou-chan will be happy with the results hopefully. Which by the way, you're doing quite well. But don't worry, you're not scoring too high though. Thanks for not going all out." "No big deal," he replied with a smile. "I was wondering, my yami would have to know about Duel Monsters because of my ancient past and stuff. Do you think you can summon Oopie for me? I want my yami to know about my pet Kuriboh most definitely." "Sure, I would be happy to." "Thanks Pharaoh-chan."  
  
Meli-chan got out her deck and sifted through it. She got halfway through and pulled out a Kuriboh card. Yami powered up, the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead, and Oopie slowly emerged from the card. He immediately nuzzled Meli-chan. "giggle Hey there boy," she said as she rustled his fur. Then he nuzzled Yami and sat on his head. Yami laughed. "Now, now Oopie. Get off of Atem-chan's head. Come here boy." He genki smiled, floated over, and sat on Meli's shoulder. "That's a good boy," she replied stroking his fur again. Just then Jen and Bakura rounded the corner. "Hey now, you need to learn to be polite." "Keep away from me!" Meli, Yami, and Oopie laughed. "I see he's still giving you trouble?" Jen stopped and nodded. "Yeah, but I think he knows how to be nice now . Um, what's that on your shoulder? Is it a Kuriboh?" "Yeah, it's my pet. His name's Oopie. Careful, he's kind of shy." Jen gently extended her hand. Oopie flinched as she gently rustled the fur on his head. He genki smiled and let her continue to pet him. "Wow! Oopie never takes to strangers." Yami was surprised as well. "He is awful cute. Hi Oopie, I'm Jen." "Oooppp! " "You like her, do you boy? I've never seen Oopers take to someone so well or so fast." "" Yami smiled and looked around for Bakura. "Now where did that Baka go to?" "Let's not worry about that right now. Pharaoh-chan, could you please get Jen and the other two inside for me? I'll go find Bakura. Oopie why don't you go with Jen?" "nod"  
  
Everyone went inside and Meli-chan found Bakura under a tree. "glare I hate you." "Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it? I can just tell Ryou-chan you've been bad." "glare Just promise me on your ancient throne that you will keep that crazy, genki, girl with the mallet away from me." "I do. I swear to Ra that I'll keep her away from you from now on. But only if you're good." "Deal." With that he walked back inside and Meli followed. When everyone sat down, Meli-chan addressed the class. "Today's training went very well. I can see promise in the five of you that are left. Tomorrow we will begin written testing. It will test you on your smarts and what you have learned so far. I expect you all to be here at 9 am sharp. Thank you for you time. School is dismissed." Everyone except Yami and Jen rushed out. "Thanks for your help today Atem- chan." He just smiled. "I had fun today. Can't wait for tomorrow." "I'll be happy to see you here. Thanks for attending." "You're welcome. See ya tomorrow," she replied happily as she left. "Well shall we close up?" Yami nodded. "You know, I believe she's the one." "Really Pharaoh- chan?" "I'm sure of it. She's so much like you." "I've noticed that too. If she made my Charm glow, then there is something there." Oopie just floated around, lending an occasional claw. "We shall see how she fairs tomorrow, I suppose." "Yes, I'm sure she'll do fine, Atem-chan." They finished cleaning up and locked the classroom back up. Yami waved goodbye and headed home towards the Game Shop. Oopie floated behind Meli as she headed towards home. 


	3. Tests

Tests 

The next day, Meli was sitting at her desk planning the day's activities. She had woken up early and gotten there ahead of time to plan things out and think. Oopie, her pet Kuriboh, was floating around her trying to make her smile.

"Ooopp!" he said with a genki smiled as he patted her shoulder with his small, green paw.

"Thanks Oopie, but I'm alright. I've just got a lot on my mind hon." Meli ruffled his fur and went back to her work.

"**Sigh** That's that. Now we wait for them to get here." Oopie just genki smiled. All the sudden he flew off.

"Oopie, where're ya going boy?" Meli said chasing after him.

"Ooopp!"

"What the...! Oh, hi Kuriboh," said Yami as the little fuzz ball ran into him and started nuzzling him.

"There you are. Now, now Oopie. Leave Pharaoh-chan alone. Morning, by the way."

"I don't mind, it just startled me." Oopie stopped nuzzling and floated over to Meli.

"Well, you're the first one here. Come on in." Yami followed Meli and Oopie into the "classroom".

"Need help or anything?"

"No, besides if I let you see the tests, you'd have an unfair advantage." Yami just nodded.

"Well, it's almost nine so, now we wait for the others."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your decision will be good judgement. Although I strongly believe it will be that one girl, Jen."

"Thanks for the support Atem-chan. I think it will be Jen too. I just have this sense, this connection." Yami smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before sitting down at a desk.

Three out of the four came on time, just as the clock chimed nine. Bakura, as everyone expected, came in late at ten after nine.

"Now that everyone is present, I'll present you all with the test. This test I have made up will test you on your knowledge and decision making abilities. Do not start until I say to, thank you." Meli finished handing out the tests and walked back to her desk. Oopie floated around and then perched on her shoulder.

"Now that everyone has a test you can start." Meli sat back down at her desk and waited patiently and nervously. Oopie nuzzled her occasionally to help ease her nerves.

The intelligent boy, whom Meli had observed playing the chess match using Psychic abilities, finished first.

"Thank you," Meli said taking his test.

"That was too easy. I expected more of a challenge."

**_How rude and arrogant he is. That won't do_**, Meli thought to herself. Oopie growled at him a bit.

"Easy boy, don't scare him off," Meli scolded as she pet him. Yami and Jen got up at the same time to hand theirs in.

"Ladies first, Jen."

"Oh, you can go ahead if you want."

"Thank you. You are very polite."

"No prob." Yami gave Meli his test and then moved aside for Jen.

"Thank you Jen."

"It wasn't too hard. I hope I did alright though."

"I'm sure you did," Meli answered with a smile as Jen and Yami went back to their seats. Her Charm glowed again as Jen smiled at her before sitting down. The other girl (the only one left besides Jen) handed her test in next.

"Um, here's mine. I'm finished."

"Thank you kindly." The girl smiled nervously and went back to her seat. **_She seems nice enough, but she lacks self-confidence and her powers need a bit of practice still. I'm sure there's someone out there for her. _**Oopie exchanged a pity glance with Meli. "I know boy, but there's a Hikari out there just for her. She's not for me though." Bakura was the last one to hand his in.

"That was the stupidest thing I..." he shut up as soon as Jen flashed her Magical Mallet and Yami and Meli glared at him.

"Thank you all for your time. Now, my yami needs to know everything about me, including my hobbies and pets. While I grade your tests, I want you all to get acquainted with my little pal Oopie here. He's a Duel Monster. And he's what's called a Kuriboh. Don't be shy, boy. I'll have Yami and Jen with you while I grade okay?" Meli added with a whisper. Oopie nodded, floated over and sat on Yami's head.

"That thing is just stupid and odd. I've never even heard of Drool Masters or whatever that thing is." Oopie hissed and yelled gibberish at the intelligent boy and wouldn't calm down until Jen took hold of him and pet him.

"He didn't mean those mean things," Jen said with a glare towards the boy. Yami gave Oopie a half-solemn half-scolding look. The other girl just walked up to Jen and nervously extended her hand. Oopie sniffed it and hesitantly touched her hand with his paw. She cringed and backed off, scaring him.

"Don't be frightened, I promise you he is harmless."  
"Yeah, he wouldn't hurt anyone. He's more scared of you than you are him," Jen added with a smile as she pet him.

"Oh...Kaayyy," said the girl nervously as she tried petting him again. Oopie slowly extended his hand to meet hers. This time she made contact and they interlocked fingers.

"There ya go."

"It seems you have another friend Kuriboh."

"Oop," he replied with a genki smile.

"I see you have associated yourself with my pet Kuriboh. I have your scores now so..."

"Just tell us how horrible we did on your baka test and get it over with."

**SMACK!**

"I wish you could be nice Bakura. I really don't like hitting you with my Mallet."

"Damn girl!"

"You did deserve it Tomb Robber."

"Shut up Baka Pharaoh!" Meli was again astounded and tried not to laugh at Bakura's demise.

"Okay, everyone did rather well. Though, I'm going to have to make an elimination."

"One less baka kid to..."

"Watch it Tomb Robber."

"I really hate to have to use my Magical Mallet," Jen sighed, flashing said Mallet dangerously. Bakura could only glare.

"**_Hem hem_** I'll continue then. As I was saying, you all passed with flying colors, but I'm going to also incorporate your other skills you've done so far this week. I'm sorry William. Thank you for your time and participation." The said boy left with a "Humph!" as he mumbled to himself.

"He had the brain power, but he was too...arrogant. I can't have that. He didn't seem very nice."  
"I didn't really like him too much either. He wasn't very respectful to others' feelings."

"I agree with Jen."

"This whole thing is stupid, if you ask me."

"Why do you insist on practically begging me to hit you?" Jen sighed. Bakura glared again. The other girl sat nervously at her seat. She was glad she hadn't been eliminated yet, but she was still very nervous because the final selection was coming soon.

After the test, Meli sat down outside and had lunch with the remainder of them.

"Not to make it scarier or make anyone more nervous, but officially it's down to just Ariana and Jen."

"How come?" Jen asked innocently.

"Well, Pharaoh-chan and Bakura already have Hikaris."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Pharaoh-chan has Yugi-chan and Tomb Robber has Ryou."

"Then why are they here? I know that Bakura sure don't want to be here."

"Well Jen, Atem-chan is a good friend of mine and he was doing it to help support me. Tomb Robber is in it because I made a promise to his Hikari, my friend Ryou, to help teach him to behave. Jen nodded. Ariana looked, if possible, more nervous than ever. Now that it was just her and this other girl, she was even more unsure of herself.

"Well, after lunch, let's do one more test. One of strength and power. Then, all that's left is the final, ultimate test."

After lunch, Meli set up two flags at the end of a target course. "Now, the first one to reach the end and get her flag, wins. The object is to plow through the targets as fast as possible. May the best yami-in-training win." Meli smiled and got ready to give the start signal.

"Best of luck, Ariana."

"B-b-best of luck, J-j-Jen."

"Be confident in your abilities and you'll do fine," Yami said placing a comforting hand on Ariana's shoulder.

"Th-thanks." Yami just smiled and stood watch with Bakura.

"Which sissy girl do you think will win?"

"Easy on the insults, Tomb Robber. I have my faith in Jen."

"Why are you going for that genki, crazy a$$ girl?"

"I just do." Bakura just shrugged.

"Ready, get set, go for it!" As the girls raced through, Meli kept close watch. She was amazed at how much Ariana's aim had improved. One by one, she readied her arrows and shot them. Small explosions of pink energy erupted as each of her targets exploded. However, Jen was smashing through with her Magical Mallet of Doom with lightening speed. Meli's Charm glowed as she felt surges of genki, sugary energy very close to her own. Yami felt them too, as the eye of Horus glowed softly on his forehead. Jen finished first grabbing her flag and showing it off excitedly.

After the mess was cleaned up and Ariana and Jen had caught their breaths, Meli walked over to the two girls.

"So, now what? Am I your yami now?"

"Not quite."

"Don't be so upset, Ariana. You did your very best."

"Pharaoh-chan's right, you did it to the best of your abilities. There is a Hikari just perfect for you out there. It's just not me. You'll find a Hikari of your own, I'm sure of it." Jen could only smile."

"Glad this madness is finally over," Bakura said as Ariana gathered up her arrows and left.

**SMACK!**

"Damn girl!"

"Be nice and I won't hit you." Bakura just glared again.

"Again, it's not officially over. There's that final test I've been talking about."

"What might that be?" Yami asked curiously.

"It's a skill my yami will have to have for sure. I think you might like this Tomb Robber."

"Sure I will."

"Jen, you have to beat me in a Duel."

"Now **_that_** could be interesting."

"You mean Duel Monsters?"

"Yep, Are you up for it? If you beat me, you will officially become my yami."

"I have some skills in the matter."

"Good. Ready? Let's duel!"

**A.N. **_(giggle, giggle) _I, Hikari-chan, have left you with a cliffy. You must review to get the next chapter. It will be the all-exciting duel that I hope you all are looking forward too. So, if you review, you get the duel. Sankyuu!


	4. The Final Test

Hi, Hikari here. This is the all anticipated Duel between Meli-chan and Jen. It took me lots of work to write this, so reviews would be very much appreciated.

Gomen Nasai Jen-chan! I couldn't remember your deck because it's been so long! So, I'm sorry if it's a little off. Now, on with the ficcie!

The Final Test 

"LET'S DUEL!" Both Jen and Meli shuffled their decks and drew their first five cards.

"I'll let you have the honors, being as you've pretty much proved yourself."

"Thanks, I'm honored." Jen drew her first card and made her move.

"Okay, I'll set a card face down and a monster in defense. Go ahead Meli."

"Get ready for a long, hard battle. Alright, for my first move I play two cards face down and end."

"This has to be the better part of this whole stupid school thing."

"Can't you just watch the duel without petty insults?"

"No, Baka Pharaoh, I can't. Deal with it." Yami just sighed heavily and continued to watch the duel.

"Alright, I'm sorry Meli. But I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Summon Skull to the field and I attack you directly." Jen's face down defensive monster flashed for a brief moment before disappearing. Then, a skull demon with wings flashed into view with a battle cry. It lifted its hands in the air as it did a Lightening Strike attack, hitting Meli directly. She shielded herself from the blast to her life points.

"Nice move Jen. I can tell this will be an intense duel."

"Thanks," she replied genki smiling. "It's your move now." Meli nodded as she drew.

"I place another card face down for later and I end."

"Okay," Jen sighed as she drew, "I'm going to be nice and let you defend yourself. I'll hold my attack for now."

"Thanks Jen." Meli drew. "Dangit," she said to herself, "Crappy sac monsters in my hand. Oh well, I have Skull Dice down to reduce the damage."

"Alright, I end my turn without moving."

"If you say so. I'm sorry, but I gave you a chance to defend yourself. I'll set this monster face down and have Skully attack you directly again."

"I'll take the hit, but not all of it. I activate a trap, Skull Dice!" Meli flipped her face down trap and one of the glowing squares on the platform faded as a little winged demon, holding a red die popped out. It rolled its die across the Arena.

"Aww, only a three. Oh well, Summoned Skull still gets reduced to 2200 attack. That brings me down to 3300 Life Points. So far so good. You're pretty good at this."

"Thanks."

"Alright, it's my turn now," Meli took a deep breath before drawing. "Please be a monster," she whispered. "Not necessarily a monster, but it will do. I play the magic card Change of Heart!"

"Aw, looks like you get to take a monster of mine."

"Yep, and I choose your Skully! Come to me Summoned Skull!" It obeyed and flew over to Meli's side of the Arena. "Now I choose to have it attack your face down card!" A lightening bolt struck Jen's side of the field, revealing Old Vindictive Magician.

"Looks like I destroy your Summoned Skull and your face down monster!"

"Ra Dang It! I was hoping it would destroy one of your monsters, not my own. Oh well." Jen sighed as she put her Summoned Skull and Old Vindictive Magician cards in her graveyard.

"Nice move Meli," Yami cheered from the sidelines.

"Thanks Pharaoh-chan."

"It was just a lucky play."

"Shut up Tomb Robber," Meli pouted as she returned to the duel.

"I draw, put a monster face down, and end my turn. Go Meli." Meli nodded and drew her next card. It was an Axe of Despair that she couldn't use at the moment.

"I end." Jen drew.

"Alright, I flip summon my Lady Panther and I power her up with my face down card, Sword of Deep Seated."

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. I play Magic Jammer. By discarding Soul Release, I cancel your card."

"Dangit. Oh well, I'm coming at ya with 1400 attack."

"Okay." Meli braced her self against the blast from Lady Panther's sword.

"I'll play this monster in defense and end my turn."

"Okay. Defense Monster! End."

"Alright, I'll have Lady Panther attack it."

"Thanks, it's Mask of Darkness. It's effect let's me take a trap card from my graveyard. I add this to my hand and you finish your move."

"I end there."

"Okay. I set my card I got from Mask of Darkness, then I summon...Koumori Dragon! That's not all. I play Axe of Despair, making it a 2500-attack monster! Attack Lady Panther!"

"Brilliant Move! That's the way to make a comeback," said Yami. Bakura just scoffed and folded his arms.

"With that attack, you're down to 6999 Life Points. I end my turn there."

"Okay. I put this monster in face down defense, and then I play the card Wave Motion Cannon. With each of my standby phases, it gains a counter. Each counter is worth 1000 points of Direct Damage. I can sacrifice Wave Motion Cannon whenever I please."

"Crap, something to worry about." Jen just genki smiled.

"I end there."

"Alright, c'mon deck. Yes! Okay, defense mode monster. Koumori, attack the left face down monster!"

Jen giggled, "You just attacked my Neko Mane King. Your turn automatically ends."

"Aww man! Good play. Go ahead." Jen smiled.

"Alright, my Cannon gets a counter and I play this monster card face down for now. Your turn."

"Alright, get ready to see one of my most faithful creatures. I summon my favorite, the Blue Eyes White Dragon! By sacrificing my Koumori and my face down monster I can bring forth its fury!"

"Whoa! That's cool."

"Thanks. Blue Eyes, rid the field of her face down monster!"

"Ra Dang it! You destroyed my Zolga."

"Sorry. I end my turn there."

"Wouldn't it be surprising if Meli actually beat Jen? What would happen then?"

"That Baka, crazy a$$, genki girl would be out of here and away from me."

"That's not very nice Tomb Robber." Bakura just scoffed again.

"Another counter for my Cannon and a defense monster. Go ahead."

"Alright. Defense mode monster. Blue Eyes, attack her defense with White Lightening!" Jen winced as her face down monster was destroyed. She recovered and drew.

"Okay, I play Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer. It allows me to put Buster Blader into my hand. My Cannon has three counters now, and I end my turn by playing a face down defense monster."

"Okay, face down card and I'll have Blue Eyes rid the field of your wall there." It obliterated her face down monster. Jen drew another card.

"Well, my Cannon has four counters now. I'm sorry, but due to its effect, I can sacrifice it to do 4000 points of Direct Damage to you. I'm terribly sorry Meli, but I sacrifice Wave Motion Cannon and wipe out the rest of your Life Points." The Cannon fired up and Meli braced herself for a major blast. It came and she was thrown back a few steps, her arms in front of her as a shield. Yami and Jen (after cleaning up her deck) rushed to Meli's side.

"Are you alright?"

"I didn't defeat you too badly did I?"

"No, it's okay. That Wave Motion Cannon card was unexpected. You were great." Meli dusted herself off and smiled as she said this.

"So, I won the duel. What now?"

"Well, you officially become my yami now."

"Oh yeah. Cool!" Yami smiled.

"Dang, that damn girl's gonna drive me insane."

"Sorry Tomb Robber, but she's gonna be around for quite awhile," Meli said smirking and putting her arm around Jen. Yami just smirked with a "I knew she was the right one" look on his face.

"I have one question, why did you add Buster Blader to your hand when your Wave Motion Cannon could have done the job?"

"Well, I have this one fusion monster that I was gonna use. It's the Dark Paladin. He's my favorite," she replied with a genki smile, flashing the Dark Paladin card.

"Cool! I have a favorite too! It's Dark Magician Girl!" Meli said excitedly showing the card of the female mage.

"I've heard of her."

"Yeah, she's my soul card, or guardian monster if you want to put it that way."

"Paldy's the same way with me."

"I just realized, that's two out of the four mages that make up the Dark Magician Family. My friend Yugi-chan and Pharaoh-chan, here, have Dark Magician."

"I have two of them in my deck."

"So do I. That is so cool!" Meli smiled and hugged Jen. Yami could only smile as Meli gladly embraced her new friend.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Well, as of now you have to officially assume the responsibilities of a yami."

"This is so dumb."

"I think the first order of business is to deal with a certain Tomb Robber."

"No problem. This is gonna be fun. Oh Bakura..."

"Keep that girl away from me!"

Meli and Yami laughed wholeheartedly as Jen began chasing Bakura around hitting him with her Magical Mallet of Doom.

"You and Ryou are gonna get it! Stop laughing Pharaoh!"

SMACK!

"Now, now, don't threaten my hikari like that."

"Somebody get this genki girl away from me!" Yami and Meli just stood there, laughing and enjoying themselves after a long, hard week of work. You could hear Jen laughing and taunting as a certain Tomb Robber was getting what was coming to him.

"Don't you just love my new yami, Pharaoh-chan?" Yami only smirked and laughed harder as Bakura got another knock on the head.

"Our senses were right. And I'm glad."

"So am I, Meli-chan, so am I."

Aww, wasn't that just soo cute? I hope you liked it. Jen-chan, know that I miss you and I wuv you a lot. You're my best friend, and it is with great pride I dedicate this fic to you. You and your wonderful Magical Mallet of Doom. LOL. Please R and R. Sankyuu!


End file.
